Great Tiger
|-|Contender= |-|Title Defense= Summary Great Tiger is a boxer from India who is the champion of the Major Circuit. His style of fighting is notable for its usage of magical techniques. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Great Tiger Origin: Punch-Out!! Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Human boxer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Boxer, Magic, Levitation, Teleportation, Illusion Creation Attack Potency: Wall level (Stronger than Bear Hugger who regularly trains with a grizzly bear. Able to fight against Little Mac) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Little Mac) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with illusory clones. Standard Equipment: Boxing gloves, turban. Intelligence: Very skilled in boxing, adept magic user who has expertly infused it within his fighting style. Weaknesses: Certain attacks leave him vulnerable if dodged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jab:' The jewel on Great Tiger's turban blinks, and then he throws a quick jab. Attempting to intercept the attack when his turban blinks red results in Great Tiger disappearing, then throwing a quick uppercut. *'Left Uppercut:' Great Tiger crouches to his left and throws a quick uppercut. *'Delayed Right Uppercut:' This attack is very similar to Great Tiger's first uppercut, except he crouches to the other side and delays the punch for a second. *'Tiger Smash:' Great Tiger does a powerful, two-handed smash similar to the Bear Hug. *'Rushing Magic Attack:' Great Tiger's signature move. He jumps to the back of the ring and makes a transparent clone of himself. Both he and his clone stand in opposite corners of the ring, then switch places between 2 and 5 times. After they stop switching places, one of the two Tigers' turbans will blink which signifies they are about to rush forward and attack. *'Blinking Jewel Combo:' Great Tiger floats back, and his turban blinks two to four times. The color and order of the flashes shows which attacks he will do. All of his attacks after his first one will not be delayed and must be dodged quickly. *'Mirage Dance:' Great Tiger's ultimate move. He floats back to the back of the ring and shouts, while his clones fly around the ring. He will then send pairs of clones at the opponent - one solid, one transparent. Like in the Rushing Magic attack, the clones move quickly, and it is hard to tell which one is the real one without a lot of concentration, which isn't helped by the circle of clones flying around the ring during the attack. Great Tiger sends between three and five pairs of clones during the attack. If the opponent survives, Great Tiger will spin toward them with a spinning punch, which the player must duck to avoid. If the spin attack is avoided, Great Tiger will be stunned. The number of punches the player can land depends on the number of clones the player avoided during the attack - two punches per each clone avoided, plus another two for avoiding the spin. Gallery Great Tiger (Title Defense) - Punch-Out!! (Wii) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Punch-Out!! Category:Nintendo Category:Boxers Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Tier 9